haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) is the general name for a series of light novels written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Ito, and subsequently adapted into an anime, manga, video games and even a movie. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya follows the high school life of Haruhi Suzumiya, a young and very active high school girl, and those who are caught up in her unusual antics. While Haruhi is the central character to the plot, the story is told from the point of view of Kyon, one of Haruhi's classmates. As the story progresses Kyon and Haruhi meet many new people including the time traveler Mikuru Asahina, the alien Yuki Nagato, and the esper Itsuki Koizumi, all of whom attend North High. Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki were all sent to monitor and observe Haruhi since she has the unconscious ability to destroy the universe and make a new one. Their mission is to keep her from getting bored, since Haruhi will create a new universe from scratch if the old one fails to remain interesting. However, they must hide Haruhi's powers from her for unexplained reasons. These three join Haruhi and Kyon to form a school club called the SOS Brigade. The entire series consists of the SOS Brigade's attempts to keep Haruhi entertained while hiding and dealing with supernatural phenomena. Tanigawa grew up in Nishinomiya, between Kōbe and Ōsaka. The series has mentioned the Hanshin Tigers (based in real life Nishinomiya). Numerous landmarks in Nishinomiya, including the high school and areas of nearby Kōbe and Ōsaka, feature in the anime. Lists of examples can be found at: Location Hunt - Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu, 涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱舞台の検証 (Verification of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya), 夙川駅特急停車の準備が着々と進んでいる (Preparation for Sugawawa station express stops), and 聖地巡礼の旅　涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱　通学路編 (Travel of the Holy Land Pilgrimage — The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya School Route). According to the manga, the series takes place in Kōbe. According to the first light novel, the city North High is in is surrounded by several larger cities. (Kōbe and Ōsaka are the largest cities in their region.) __TOC__ Anime *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime, or episodes of the same name: **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya II **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya III **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya V **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya VI Light Novels on the cover of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya|thumb]] *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya light novel series **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya light novel (book 1 in series) Manga *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya manga **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 1 ***Parts 1-5 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 2 ***Parts 6-9 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 3 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 4 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 5 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 6 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 7 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 8 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 9 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 10 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 11 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 12 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 13 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 14 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 15 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 16 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 17 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 18 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 19 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 20 Main Characters Image:Haruhi tab.png|link=Haruhi Suzumiya| (reality-altering schoolgirl) Image:Kyon tab.png|link=Kyon| (normal guy) Image:Yuki tab.png|link=Yuki Nagato| (alien) Image:Mikuru tab.png|link=Mikuru Asahina| (time traveler) Image:Itsuki tab.png|link=Itsuki Koizumi| (esper) Parodies *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (manga) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA) External links ;Analysis * [https://the-artifice.com/ the Artifice] - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: The Journey of The Hero by Amyus Aug 12, 2017 ;Coverage * [http://www.projectharuhi.net/?page_id=2 Project Haruhi] - Haruhi archives (Haruhi Suzumiya coverage effectively ended in 2010) ;Guides * Reddit.com - The Buyer's Guide of Haruhi Suzumiya (September, 2018) - Part 1 by JMSF32 Sep 05 2018 13:39:06 GMT-0700 (PDT) * Reddit.com - The Buyer's Guide of Haruhi Suzumiya (September, 2018) - Part 2 by JMSF32 Sep 05 2018 13:41:45 GMT-0700 (PDT) ;Philosophy * ReelRundown - Anime Philosophy: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya by Nigel Kirk April 19, 2018